i popular por SeddieFTW777
by Rushererctioner
Summary: Cuando Sam pasa por una fase femenina y se une al equipo de animadoras y Freddie por el ejercicio se convierte en corterback del equipo de fútbol, se dejarann iCarly para otener su nueva reputación ?
1. Ultimo Año !

iPopular

Nadie POV

"Es nuestro último año!" Carly exclamó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sam y Freddie se reian de su amiga cuando ella saltaba por los pasillos. "Voy a tratar de unirme al club de teatro, ¿qué van a hacer ustedes?"

"Bien" Freddie empezó a decir.

"Apuesto a que tu vas a formar parte del Club AV de nuevo o tratar de volver a lo del club de trenes"

"En realidad-" Freddie comenzó a Carly, pero no le dejó terminar.

"Y Sam que totalmente debe unirte a el club de teatro conmigo"

"Um," Sam dijo Carly antes de su corte

"Hay un chico lindo de ahí y creo que a el le gustas" Carly dijo emocionada

"Eso es bonito, pero Carls-" Sam comenzó a enojarse ella apretó los puños.

"Tal vez todos deberíamos unirnos a algo juntos, como la fotografía"

"Carly", dijo Sam

"Eso sería perfecto!a Sam y a mi nos gusta tomar fotos y tu las puedes editar!" Carly chilló

"Carly", dijo Freddie

"Y ese chico lindo Andrew esta en ese club! Tal vez me podría invitar a salir, que sería absolutamente perfecto y"

"Carly!" Sam y Freddie lanzaron un grito.

"¿Qué?" Carly pregunta pensando que no es necesario gritar.

"No quiero hacer la fotografía!" Sam dijo

"Yo tampoco", dijo Freddie.

"Bueno ¿ que quieren hacer ?"

"Quiero hacer gimnasia", dijo Sam

"Estoy pensando en participar en algún tipo de deporte", dijo Freddie

"¿Están bromeando?" Sam y Freddie negaron con la cabeza y continuó Carly. "Ni siquiera estoy cerca de ser flexible y no estoy pensandohacer un deporte!"

"Bueno, no tenemos que hacerlo juntos", dijo Freddie

"Si tu puedes unirte al club de teatro o la fotografía", dijo Sam

"Pero es nuestro último año y quería hacer algo juntos" Carly se quejó

" Hacemos juntos iCarly! Y seguimos siendo amigos! No es que porque hacemos cosas diferentes no vamos a ver unos a otros!" Sam le aseguró

"Creo que es la verdad", dijo Carly todavía un poco desanimado.

(Suena la campana)

"Mejor nos vamos, la primera clase es química" Carly dijo con un suspiro

"Es arte", dijo Sam

"Cálculo", dijo Freddie. Con eso Carly se fue a la derecha, Sam fue hacia la izquierda, y Freddie subió "

**Sam POV**

Después de la escuela **15:38**

Fui al el edifisiodel gimnasio, que era el edificio (con pesas y esas cosas), la cancha de baloncesto, el gimnacio de gimnacia y el gimnasio. Yo sabía que probablemente estaría en el equipo de gimnasia fácil porque soy anormalmente flexibles. Cuando fui allí todo el mundo me miraba fijamente. Entonces vi a Katie soplado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todo el mundo volvió a estirarse. Jenna se levantó y se dirigió a mí.

"Hola Sam!" Katie dijo con entusiasmo y una mueca falsa

"Hey Katie", dije.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en las prusbas de porristas ?" dijo audicionesde porristas ? Est es gimnacia

"Esta es gimnasia", le dije y se rió en mi cara.

"Esta no es gimnasia más, tonta! Fue reemplazado por porristas. Fue mi idea", sonrió en mí y eso me hizo enojar.

"¿Por qué diablos estás tan contenta?" Con mi cara sonriente alegre repugnante me dirigió a una apariencia más parecida a Katie, de asco

"Estoy practicando. Una animadora tiene que tener siempre una sonrisa en su cara. Ahora vas a probar o no? Estás perdiendo el tiempo." Dijo. Me fulminó con la mirada.

"No, yo quería hacer gimnasia, no quiero llevar una falda corta y unos pom pomnes en el aire, hacer rimas y mirandome como un idiota!"le dije.

"Por favor, no podrías ser una porrista si alguien te aventara un pompón en la cara. Puedes irte ahora", dijo luego puso su sonrisa y dijo "Si cambias de opinión, trata mañana!" le puse una sonrisa falsa y comenze a caminar al apartamento de Carly.

**Freddie POV  
><strong>  
>Después de la escuela <strong>15:34<br>**  
>Caminé hacia el gimnasio de baloncesto y entre para ver el entrenador Williams. El entrenador Williams es el entrenador de baloncesto y eso era exactamente lo que yo quería ver.<p>

"Hola entrenador Williams" le dije.

"Freddie mi hijo, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" Él era mucho más agradable con mígo desde que empecé a trabajar en mi cuerpo, antes de eso él no recordaba mi nombre.

"Um me preguntaba si yo podría probar para el equipo"

"Lo siento Freddie, tengo todos a los chicos que quiero. Pero bueno escuche que el Coach Beiste (Una referencia / N Glee = P) está buscando un nuevo jugador!" Williams dijo, y mi corazón se detuvo. Ese fue el único deporte que queda? Coach Beiste entrenador de fútbol me iba a morir!

"Um, gracias", le dije y se apresuró hacia la puerta. De ninguna manera estoy haciendo el fútbol! Me dije a mí mismo.

**A/N- Como nadie está revisando mi historia escribi esto. Sé que no es tan bueno y Freddie se unira a el quipo de fútbol y Sam se unira a las porristas. Todo a su tiempo. Yo sólo quería decir que el orden de mis historias. Debido a que había empatado con iPopular de votos, (que no era mucho) iFeel Super es lq siguiente historia. Transferencia iMay está al lado y luego iKill. iDream de Potter es el siguiente. IACT Al igual que usted iba a ser antes de Potter, pero ya que están atadas y iWont Informe tiene que venir después de IACT como usted (es la secuela) iDream de Potter es el siguiente. IACT como usted llega después de que iWont Tell. iDon't siente importante es que viene y no estoy haciendo iQuit más. Estoy muy emocionado acerca de iKill, ya que sólo los sonidos intensos y dramáticos, y eso es un reto. Me encantan los desafíos (soy un poco de un diablo se atreve). Tengo la intención de saltar de un avión con un paracaídas en la espalda o desde un acantilado con una cuerda conectada a la cadera! O las dos cosas! Ok R & R, por favor. Y este es mi primer fan fic, pero no es mi primera novela, aunque no me gustó el primer capítulo. Se pone mejor! Me dan sugerencias También debo poner un poco de Seddie allí? Gracias.**


	2. Secretos

Sam POV

" saben la fotografía no suena tan mal!" dije mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento Shay

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo!" Freddie dijo

"Ok dos preguntas, una, ¿por qué vienen aquí en lugar de con sus madres y dos, ¿qué diablos pasó?" Carly le preguntó.

"Debido a que tanto nuestras madres están locas!" Freddie dijo. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Y para responder a su segunda pregunta, que sustituyeron la gimnasia con porra!" dije. Yo estaba enojada, así que fui a la cocina y agarró un poco de tocino. "No sé qué le pasa a la cabeza de Fred"

"¿Qué hay de malo en mí, es que el único deporte que queda es el fútbol!la cabeza de fred no puede aguantar el football ! Fred moriria por golpearse la cabeza despues de ser empujado por Ed Y Ted" Ed y Ted eran muchachos grandes del equipo de fútbol en una de las escuelas que nuestro equipo compitio contra. Me reí de la declaración de Freddie y Carly lo hiso tambien. Yo lo golpie despues

"Buen chico", le dije dándole los apoyos que se merecía.

"¡Muy bien! De cualquier manera me iba a morir ahí toda ustedes lo saben! Vamos a hacer fotografía", dijo.

"Sí, yo no hare de porristas" Le dije comiendo mi tocino. "Shottachanth" Las palabras hechas desde dentro de mi cabeza, pero al parecer no salió bien porque tanto Freddie y Carly me miraban como si estuviera loca.

"¿Qué?" Carly dijo

"Yo dije, no es una casualidad" repetí.

"Creo que deberían hacerlo!" Carly dijo. La miré como si estuviera loca, porque a juzgar por esa declaración, lo esta.

"¿Qué por qué?" Freddie dijo en el momento mismo que yo. Gemí

"Debido a que los dos son perfecto para esas cosas" Espero que ella estuviera bromeando

"¿Así que quieres que me muera?" Freddie dijo

"No, no vas a morir!" Carly dijo: "Freddie eres muy, muy, fuerte. Tu puedes jugar el fútbol con facilidad. Es probable que no te sientas fuerte porque Sam te puede vencer, pero vamos, es Sam! Ella puede dominar a un luchador de sumo"

"Entonces que ella se una!" Freddie se quejó. No es mala idea.

"No,tu te vas a unir o, diré a tu secreto", dijo ella y yo estaba intrigada al instante.

"Secreto?" ¿Qué secreto? ¿Cuál es el secreto dimelo ! ", Dije.

"Yo lo hare si Freddie no se une al fútbol", dijo.

"¡Muy bien! Voy a participar!" Wow esto debe ser un gran secreto

"Esta jugoso ¿eh? Pero no puedo saber?" dije

"¡No!" Freddie dijo

"Me puse de mala cara en una silla y me comió el último trozo de tocino"

"Y Sam, eres la persona más flexible, que conosco! la porra es perfecta para ti! Y si no te inscribes diré tu secreto", dijo ella y me asusté.

"¿Te refieres al de-" Le pregunté a

"Sí!" Carly dijo disfrutando de esto. Yo sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.Ella iba a decir a mi secreto, si no me unía. Ella iba a decir que todavía me gusta Freddie. No sólo eso, sino que iba a decir que yo lloro todas las noches sobre la ruptura.Nunca me he sentido de esta manera acerca de otro tipo, realmente me encanta él.

"No creo que se animadora es para ti", dijo Freddie.

"De ninguna manera estoy dejando mi secreto moverse por la escuela, me uniré a las porristas. Feliz?" dije molesta.

"¡Sí!" Carly dijo

"Tengo que dejar de contarte mis secretos!" le dije molesta.

Freddie POV

De ninguna manera estoy dejando a Carly decirle a Sam cómo me siento acerca de la ruptura.Sobre cómo no he mirado a otra chica de la misma manera. Acerca de cómo estoy verdaderamente enamorado de Sam Puckett. Tengo que hacer fútbol. Me acerqué al entrenador Beiste con un nudo enorme en mi pensamiento.

" entrenador Beiste?" ella me miró de arriba abajo. Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca me a visto antes, probablemente porqueel me asusta. Cada vez que lo veo, me aseguro de que el no me vea. No he estado tan asustado de alguien desde que hice a Sam enojar. Decidí que si iba a estar en el equipo, que tendría que ser más duro.

"Eres nuevo?" , me preguntó.

"Nah He estado aquí desde la escuela secundaria"

"Ok, así que ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quiero estar en el equipo" El me miró de arriba abajo de nuevo. Entonces vio mis bíceps. Yo llevaba una camisa del músculo sólo por hoy. Todas las chicas se quedaron viendo.Fue algo agradable.

"Sal al el campo", dijo.

Sam POV

Esto no esta sucediendo totalmente. Camino al gimnasio y vi a todas las chicas. Se ven desesperados, me recuerda a los concursos de belleza. Katie me vio y frunció el ceño. Ella se acercó a mí y cruzó los brazos.

"regresaste? ¿Qué demonios quieres?" -preguntó ella. Decidí que ya que iba a ser una animadora, tendría que actuar como tal. Me puso una sonrisa en mi rostro al igual que Katie hizo ayer.

"Estoy tratando de ser una porrista!" le dije ni siquiera suenando como yo.

"¿Es esto una broma? Yo tomo muy en serio la porra, bien", dijo.

"Wow", dije para batir la sonrisa de mi cara. "yo no solo soy una balarina fantastica. Y no, yo no estoy bromeando por lo que puedes moverte para que yo pueda hacer mi camino a la alfombra?"

"Está bien, lo que sea Puckett", dijo y se dirigió a la mesa con el entrenador Silvestre (A / N = P) y Lauren Jones a su mejor amiga, cuyo igual que sobresalía como ella. Yo era el número 14 detrás de McKenzie Symone. cuando McKenzie fue, me preparé para mostrar estas perras cómo lo hacemos, yo estaba a punto de dominar.

**A/N- Omg! No hay Gibby o Spencer en este capítulo o el primer capítulo! Ni siquiera se dan cuenta! Voy a tener que ponerlos en el capítulo siguiente. No es iCarly sin ellos!**


	3. Pruebas

Katie POV

Era el turno de Sam. Esto iba a ser hilarante! Saque mi telfono y me fui a la camara. Casi me senti mal por Sam. Esto iba a ir directo a SplashFace de inmediato cuando terminaramos. Ella me miro e hizo una mueca que decia: 'Apague la camara ". Me acabo de enchinar alas pestañas

"Numero 14, es tu turno." Dije. "Lauren, ve y dile a Puckett como se hace"

"Ok", dijo Lauren. Ella camino delante de Sam y hizo la rutina que eligi para las nuevas.

"Esta es la rutina", dijo.

Una vez que se hizo mostrando lo que debia hacer, Sam la miro fijamente. Luego se fue a su bolso y consiguio su iPod. Que esta haciendo? Ella conecto su iPod al estereo. La cancion song run the world (Girls) por Beyonce se escucho y camino sobre la alfombra.

Yo miraba a Lauren, y luego al resto de las chicas. Entonces mire a la entrenadora Sylvester y yo estaba al vapor de forma automaticamente. Todos los demas tenian una mirada de sorpresa pura, donde como entrenadora sonreia y aplaudia . Sam se inclino , agarro su iPod y saltado a la banca para sentarse, mientras que mirando hacia mi . Cerre el telefono y lo tire en el bolso.

"entranadora no hizo la rutina!" le dije. " Por que estas aplaudiendo?"

"Ella demostro que puede bailar y eso es bastante bien para mi !"la entrenadora dijo.

"Pero tambien mostro que no]puede escuchar direcciones!" Lauren dijo que me respaldaba

"Bueno, sera un agradable descanso de ser besada en el culo por ti" dijo que ella y Lauren y yo al instante nos echsmos para atras. No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir. Vimos el resto de las chicas y decidi que escogeria a las veinte primeras escogeriamos a 15 chicas y las juntariamos con las 15 de ayer

"No me importa donde vayas, siempre y cuando no te quedas aqui !" dijo la entrenadora.

"Ok, ustedes fueron seleccionados porque pueden bailar". dije. Lo que me hiso mirar a Sam que me sonrio con humor en sus ojos. La entrenadora Sue sali de la habitacion y yo sabia que era libre de hacer lo que quiero. Tenia que grabar las actuaciones para Sue para verlos mas tarde. "bien pueden bailar yay! Pero dejenme decirles esto, porristas, no se trata solo de la danza, entendido perras" Todo el mundo me miro con sorpresa. "Esto es como va a bajar la cantida Te voy a decir que hacer y como lo haces"

El numero tres fue , su nombre es Sophie. Le dije que hiciera una voltereta lateral, frente a una rolliza y partida. Ella hizo exactamente lo que le dije. Hemos pasado por todas las chicas, hubo dos que no podian hacer una voltereta simple. Ellas estaban fuera del equipo, antes de que incluso subiera . Sam se acerco y sonrip . Yo se que ella no puede hacer una voltereta. Ella no deberia intertarlo tansiquiera

"Ok Puckett, has una voltereta". le dije. Y lo hizo con facilidad. " has un round off" lo hizo sin problemas. "High Kick" Yo estaba desesperada por algo y ella notaba. Lo hizo con facilidad. "Rond off de la mano de cuerda posterior devolucion" Ok, ahora yo estaba muy enojado, no se lo que ella sabe a lo que dije, pero ella lo hizo perfectamente. Busque en mi cabeza para algo mas. Necesitaba arruinarla , lugo pense ne algo perfecto. "voltereta invertida aterrizar con una sola mano por enfrente "le dije. Ella levanto una ceja y sonrei para mis adentros, y luego se eche para atras y nos dejo sin sonrisa. Ella no lo va a haser realmente, verdad? Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando lo hizo frente a una perfecta voltereta invertida aterrizar con una sola mano por enfrente "Siguiente", dije.

Sam POV

Sali del gimnasio y vi Freddie en el campo de futbol. Estaba sudoroso y brillante, y pareci ardiente. Muy, muy ardiente ! Se ve an a punto de terminar lo que estaban haciendo y el se acercaba al estacionamiento. De repente me senti contenta de que llevaba pantalones cortos. Yo saque la parte superior del tanque hacia abajo para que mi escote fuera visible. Corri a su coche y me meti en la mas sexy posicion de la practica, lo que podia pensar.

Freddie POV

Yo estaba caminando a mi coche cuando vi a Sam, mire dos veces . Se ve a tan sexy. No creo que me vea. Salte detras de un arbusto, y men quitea la camisa. Yo la colgue de mi hombro y sali del abusto

Sam POV

Me pregunto que le esta tomando tanto tiempo a Freddie. Miro y veo un descamisado Freddie. Mierda! El gobierno deber a aprobar una norma que todos los hombres con seis paquetes deben permanecer sin camisa. Trate de mantener la calma. Lo mire fingiendo que no me importa nada la camisa estando puesta o no. Parece que no se dan cuenta mis pantalones cortos. Uf me esta volviendo loca! Eso es todo conseguire a Freddie Benson de nuevo

Freddie POV

Ella ni siquiera mirarba mis abdominales! Creo que me veo muy bien sin camisa. Ella me esta volviendo loca! Eso es todo, tengo que volver con Sam Puckett.

Asi que ha habido un monton de "Seddie" comentarios y me encanta Seddie asi que ... por que no? Que piensa usted acerca de la danza? En caso de Gibby estar en el equipo de futbol? No? Si? Deber a haber Cibby? Donde debe estar Spencer en todo esto? R & R!


	4. Esperando Los Resultados

**aqui esta el tercer capitulo de i popular despues de un trillon de años pero bueno espero que no me maten y si lo hacen alguien digale a mi madre que la amo con toda mi vida y porfavor si me van a matar matenme mientras duermo para que no sufra**

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

"Hola chicos!" Gibby, dijo. (En primera persona para hablar)

"Hey Gibs", dijo Freddie. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy nervioso de ver la hoja para los chicos que hicieron el equipo", respondió él mirando a la pizarra.

"Espera, probates para el fútbol?" Le pregunté a Gibby

"Sí, lo hice", dijo Gibby.

"No estes tan sorprendida Sam, creo que sería genial que Gibby entrara a el equipo", dijo Carly. Sí, él tiene demasiada grasa para ser derribado. Esperar, esperar, y esperar! ¿Por qué me digo / piensan eso? Por qué soy tan perra? Tranquilo Sam, que se enfríe.

"Sí, supongo", dije con una sonrisa. "Lo siento Gibs"

"Es genial", respondió.

"Así que... ve allá y ver si entraste a el equipo!" Carly dijo. "Los tres de ustedes!" ella que empezó a empujar hacia la hoja a Gibby, pero él no se movió, simplemente se echó a reír. Luego trató de mover Freddie y ladeó y la ceja y sonrió. Siguiente mí y me sacudí la cabeza. "Está bien que no soy la persona más fuerte con vida, se que ustedes sólo tiene que ir"

"No, yo no quiero ver si entre a el equipo, porque no quiero estar en el equipo", dijo Freddie y yo asentí.

"Espera ¿por qué fuiste a las practicas si no querías estar en el equipo?" Gibby preguntó

"Carly nos hizo", dijo recordando aquel secreto.

"Oh", dijo Gibby.

"Está bien yo iré" Carly dijo mientras se acerco a la tabla y empeso a leer la hoja rosa que yo apostaría un millón de dólares es la hoja de porristas y chilló hacia mí. Suspiré, sabiendo exactamente lo que eso significaba. Luego miró a la hoja de color azul y una sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro y miró a Gibby y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

"¡Genial!" Gibby, dijo, y tanto a mí como a Freddie miró. Nos miró a Carly y ella se acercó a nosotros con la sonrisa más grande que he visto nunca.

"¿Y bien?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno ... a todos ustedes entraron a el equipo", dijo Carly con tono de duh.

"Gracias Sherlock hay algo que nos quieras decir que no sepamos ya?" Freddie se rompió. Carly lo miró y frunció el ceño al igual que Gibby y yo Freddie parecía estar en un estado de ánimo pissy también.

"Bueno", dijo Carly

"Lo siento", dijo Freddie con sinceridad.

"Um lo que sea, Gibby su posición es un receptor abierto", dijo.

"Cool", dijo Gibby.

"Sam eres un volador", dijo. ¿Qué diablos es un volador?

"Freddie", dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Tú eres el quarter back!" Mi boca se abrió igual que la de Freddie. Gibby solo le dio una palmada en la espalda y Carly lo abrazó .Muy bien, este estaba ardiente Esto no era más que ardiente , esto fue mayormente ardiente. Freddie es, sin duda un chico sexy, no hay duda. Pero él en el equipo de fútbol le hizo más sexy. Él como el quarter back en el equipo de fútbol lo hizo maldita ahumado por ardiente y sexy, y eso me enfureció. Todas las chicas en Ridgeway se cae a sus pies, y esto no estaba bien!

"Wow, Freddio", dije. Él sólo me miró y luego miró a Carly, y se dirigió hacia el tablero. Echó un vistazo a la hoja y se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros.

"No dios maldito ", dijo, no podía decir si estaba contento o enojado. Su voz sonaba un poco en el medio.

"Vamos a ir a mi casa", dijo Carly y todos agarramos nuestras cosas ynos dirigimos a la puerta antes de que mi nombre fuera llamado.

"Sam!"escuche y me voltie para ver a Katie, Lauren, y McKenzie. Estaban sonriendo ampliamente a mí. Parece que Katie se encontró un nuevo seguidor. Miré hacia arriba y hacia abajo McKenzie, que había cambiado totalmente su aspecto. Tenía el pelo rizado y recogido por una diadema. Llevaba una falda de mezclilla corto y una camisa de polo. Se veía casi exactamente igual que Lauren.

"Um, vayan a esperar en el coche de Freddie voy a estar allí en un minuto", le dije a Carly, Freddie y Gibby. Ellos asintieron y se dirigió al coche.

"Hey Sam!" Katie dijo.

"¿Qué quieres Katie?", yo grite

"No se le grita a Katie!" Lauren me dijo agravada.

"Sí, yo sólo quería felicitarle por conseguiste entrar en el equipo, que realmente te robaste la audición ayer"

"Um, gracias", dije, y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!" ella me llamó y me detuve molesta y me di] la vuelta.

"¿Sí?" le dijo con impaciencia-.

"Va a haber una reunión en mi casa con todas las porristas", dijo.

"Bueno, no puedo ir ,mañana tengo ensayo de iCarly . Todos los martes y jueves", dije.

"Señalando nuevamente el lunes y miércoles, tu no tienes una opción, esto es obligatorio", dijo.

"Bien" Empecé, pero me interrumpió McKenzie

"Cuando Katie dice que tienes que hacer algo lo tienes que hacer", dijo.

"Lo que sea" le dije, y salí por la puerta.

"Espero verte allí", dijo Katie y yo me dirigí al coche de Freddie.

"Oye, ¿qué quería la creida?" Freddie preguntó al arrancar el coche.

"Ella quería que yo fuera a su casa para alguna reunión de porrista", dije.

"Bueno, tienes que ir!" Carly dijo. "Usted tiene que comprometerse a este negocio de porristas"

"Yo ya estoy comprometido a iCarly y tenemos el ensayo de mañana", dije.

"Está bien, ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer", dijo Carly. "Le diré a tu secreto si tengo que hacerlo"

"Dejar de amenazar a mi secreto!" le dije

"No, funciona todo el tiempo", dijo sonriendo. He centrado mis ojos en ella y se dio cuenta de que estábamos ya en nuestro destino. Entramos en el ascensor y subió a su piso para ver una gran mano con un dedo y un pulgar hacia afuera. Spencer vino de atrás y nos sonrió

"Hola Carly y sus amigos cuyos cepillos de dientes están aquí porque nunca parecen estar en sus propias casas y su extraña amigo Gibby", dijo Spencer

"Hola hermano de un amiga que no tiene amigos de su misma edad", dijo Freddie inteligentemente

"Y hace esculturas extrañas, pero nadie las entiende" Yo añadi

"Ja, ja muy divertido", dijo Spencer

"Así que que estas haciendo?" Gibby preguntó

"Sí, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Carly énfasis repitió la puesta en el "estas"

"Bueno, yo estaba mirando la pintura de Sam de un dedo y me inspire, así que estoy haciendo una escultura de él", dijo

"Cool!" le dije feliz por que inspire a Spencer

"¿Así que ustedes entraron a los equipos?" -Preguntó Spencer y yo gemía como Freddie se dejó caer en el sofá

"¡Sí!" Carly dijo con emoción de mas

"Eso es ... tan genial?" Spencer dijo confundido acerca de si se debe tomar esto como algo bueno o algo malo.

"¡Lo es!" Carly dijo. "Gibby hizo que el equipo también!"

"El equipo de porristas?" Spencer me preguntó y Freddie y yo nos reimos hasta que Carly nos lanzó una mirada. Me aclaré el pensamiento y Freddie fingió que estaba tosiendo todo el tiempo.

"¡No! El equipo de fútbol", dijo con orgullo Gibby

"Oh, bien!" Spencer dijo.

"Vamos a ir arriba y ensayar para iCarly", dijo Carly

"vamos?" Tanto yo como Freddie dijimos.

"Sí, ya que tienes que ir a esa reunión", dijo Carly

"¡Uf!" Le dije y ella sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>aqui esta espero sus rewiews<strong>


	5. Hey Jenny

**ya ven aqui esta el 5 capitulo como estoy de vacaciones voy a publicar mas lo prometo **

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Miré a la casa, que era enorme! Toqué el timbre y casi al instante Katie abrió. Ella sonrió con su sonrisa repugnante y me invitó a pasar a el interior de su casa era enorme! Subimos por la escalera que incluso era enorme! Abrió las puertas francesas a su habitación (que tenía un en una fuente de lujo en ellos. Ella no era uno de modestia). Su habitación era enorme!

"Um, Katie? ¿Es esta reunión va a tomar mucho tiempo?" Le pregunté mirando a su alrededor su habitación. Era el tipo de habitación con la que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Tenía paredes de color rosa y un tema permanente de Katie será una estrella. Y todo alrededor de la habitación todo lo que podía ver era ella, y ella. Una vez más, ella no era el pez más modesta en el océano. Sin embargo me gustaría cambiar mi sitio por este en un instante, sólo tendría que hacer algo de redecoracion. Katie me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada de disgusto mientras sacaba un bocadillo de jamón.

"Sí", dijo. Que se suponía que eso significa? Miré alrededor de su habitación y me di cuenta sólo que Lauren y McKenzie estaban en la habitación, no hay otras porristas.

"¿Por qué sólo estan Lauren y McKenzie aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Por favor, llámame Kenzy", dijo McKenzie ... Kenzy

"Lo que sea, ¿por qué sólo ustedes estan aquí?" Le pregunté. "¿No es esto una reunión de porristas?"

"Sí, mentí. Esto es más de una intervención", dijo Katie.

"Una intervención? ¿Para mí?" Le pregunté y las tres de ellas asintieron con la cabeza como robots irreflexivas. "¿Por qué?"

"Ok, vamos a cortar la persecución, Sammy", dijo Katie diciendo Sammy de una manera grosera y fría

"Yo no quiero que cambien lo queson!" les dije

"Tu nos dijiste que necesitábamos cooperar!" Sam dijo

"Sí, pero-" Empecé antes de ser cortado por Sam "

"Carly tu sabes que no teníamos otra opción!" Sam dijo, y Freddie asintió con la cabeza

"Ok", dije en la derrota

"OK!" Sam y Freddie me gritaron

"Sí"

"Se supone quete deberías sentir culpable y que nos de la mano!" Freddie me gritó.

"No, yo no me siento culpable!" les dije un poco confundida. "Mientras no cambien lo que eres estoy bien con esto"

"Uf CARLY!" los dos dijeron

Freddie POV

Yo realmente estaba agravado por esta cosa del secreto y me di cuenta que Sam tambien. Carly me miraba y a Freddie, la estábamos mirando de arriba hacia abajo.

"Empesar?" Le pregunté. "¿Con qué?"

"Tu cambio de imagen!" Katie dijo. "Más bien como la recuperación", dijo y yo sabía que no tenía mucha opción. Katie se acercó a hablar con las creidas- agarre mi teléfono y envie un mensaje . He escrito "sáquenme fuera de aquídemonios! ' y justo antes de pulsar enviar mellego un texto.

Benson: Sacame a la mierda de aquí!

Enviado l: 16:02

"Um, ahora regresi" le dije a Katie y hizo señas para que me fuera. Salí corriendo de allí y llamó a Freddie. Sonó tres veces antes de que él contestara "

"¿Hola?" dijo

"Oye, ¿qué pasa?" le dije un poco preocupada.

"Así que tengo un texto de Gibby me dice que debo reunirme con él y algunos de los jugadores de fútbol en ... su casa", dijo. Yo ni siquiera quería saber dónde estaba. "Y cuando llegué allí me empezaron a empujar alrededor! Decían cosas como 'Mira Technerd Benson,tu no está en el club de AV más! Necesitas ser más fuerte! No podemos tener ningún gallina en nuestro equipo" y luego ellos, INCLUYENDO GIBBY, amenazó con darme una paliza diciendo que me vas a mostrar lo difícil es! "

"Technerd Benson ¿Por qué no he pensado en eso?" le dije

"Sam!" gimió

"No te hagas la lista conmigo, cariño", dije con dureza de la misma manera que ella lo hizo.

"Mira, yo soy la Capitana de la escuadra, por lo que podría poner en marcha el equipo con el chasquido de mis dedos" con eso las dos Lauren y Kenzy chascaron los dedos y rode los ojos. "Si no me escucharon , creo que estoy por encima de ella" estaba a punto de dejarla sóla y que ella me corrriera, pero me acordé de que Carly dijo que tengo que cumplir o mi secreto será rebelado.

"Está bien"

"tu", comenzó ella, luego hizo la peor cosa posible, ella tomó mi sándwich de jamón y lo arrojó a la basura. "Apestas! Hueles como el jamón y eso no es aceptable. Te vistes mejor, más de lo acostumbrado, pero aún no es suficiente. Si vas a estar en mi equipo, no vas a ser la misma Sam Puckett. Vas a vestirtr de la manera que yo quiero y hacer lo que quiera que también, lo tengo! " Miré a Kenzy. Ella me miró con la culpa y yo me sentía como si tuviera una conversación similar con Katie.

"Ok", dije

"Y, ¿ok?" me miró confundida Katie.

"Sí, voy a hacer lo que tu dices" dije en voz baja mirando a mis pies

"¿Quieres ser un animador tanto?" -me preguntó

"¡NO! Confía en mí yo no quería ni quería intentarlo, pero Carly amenazada algo importante y ahora, aquí estoy", le dije frustrada

"Oh, bueno, vamos a empezar entonces", dijo Katie

"Lo siento, lo siento", dije. "¿Asi que solo parararon y te dejaron haceruna llamada telefónica o algo así?"

"No corrí y ahora me estoy escondiendo", dijo

"buen pensamiento Technerd" dije, y se rió entre dientes

"lo que sea, ¿qué pasa contigo?" -preguntó con sinceridad

"Así que resulta que esta reunión porristas no es una reunión de porristas! Ellas sólo quieren cambiar todo sobre mí, que me vas a dar un cambio de imagen!" Me dijo. "Eso es peor que cualquier tipo de vencer!"

" no estoy de acuerdo!" dijo. "De todos modos, ¿por qué no te vas?"

"Porque tengo que" comprometerme "recuerdas" le dije con un suspiro.

"Oh, lo siento-" se detuvo de repente. "Oh, mierda!" y él colgó el teléfono. Suspiré y entré a mi destino para encontrar Katie mirándome.

"¡Por fin!" dijo. "Primero vamos a empezar con tu atuendo abrió otro partes de puertas francesas y me llevó a su vestidor. Se. Era. ENORME! Era como el Mall of America! lo juro. Pero entonces me acordé de lo que iba a suceder y yo suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia el centro comercial Katie llama a un armario.

Carly POV

Llegue a la escuela diez minutos más temprano cuando escuche mi nombre llamado desde dos direcciones diferentes. Miré a mi izquierda y vi a Sam ... tal vez. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Freddie ... posiblemente. Digo tal vez, y posiblemente debido a que casi no se parecían a ellos. Sam tenía rizos en el pelo como de costumbre, pero también tenía un vestido turquesa y zapatos de tacón blancos de cuña. Llevaba maquillaje ... que fue sin duda a diferencia de ella. Ella se veía bien y si no lo conociera habría pensado que era Melanie.

Freddie tenía una gorra de béisbol y una camiseta que tenía un uno con un trigre bien tengo que admitir que se ve ardiente. Yo no estoy enamorandome de él, él sólo parecía un pocoardiente. Lo que realmente me sorprendió más que nada era que sus pantalones estaban caídos. Esto puede no parecer una gran cosa ... pero Freddie se ha pronunciado muchas veces sobre cómo pensaba que el estilo de tener los pantalones para que pudiera ver su ropa interior era tan estúpido. "La ropa interior para debajo de su ropa" lo dice tantas veces.

"Um, eh chicos?" Les dije confundido. Parecían mirarse tan confundidos como yo. Sam miró Freddie de arriba y hacia abajo como Freddie miró a Sam de arriba y hacia abajo.

"No pensé que eran en realidad hibas sguir con este cambio de imagen cielos", dijo Freddie.

"Bueno, si no hubiera seguido con él estaría fuera del equipo para bien y sabes que eso no puede suceder", dijo Sam mirandome a mí. "Pensé que estabas siendo aplastado",

"Bueno, yo no fui aplastado", dijo. " golpeal mas grande compra del grupo en la nariz y termine haciéndolo sangrar. Pero en lugar de enojarse conmigo y saltar con el equipo, sólo me dio una palmadita en la espalda y me dio la bienvenida"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Le pregunté a ellos

"Bueno, nuestros compañeros de equipos dijeron que tenemos que mirar y actuar de cierta manera por el status quo", explicó Freddie y me sorprendió.

"Carly cómo nos vas a obligarnos a hacer algo!" Le grité

"Este no es justo! Lo siguiente que sé que vasa obligarnos a hacer son tus tareas!" Sam dijo

"No, yo no! Yo realmente quiero que ustedes esten en porra y el fútbol", dijo

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?" Le pedí que nos dijera

"Porque creo que son buenos en eso! Y si estás en esos deportes es probable que tengan mas citas más rápido y tal vez una vez podríamos tener doble citas juntos"

"Sí, porque tú eres la experta en citas!" Sam dijo sarcastica. "No puedes mantener un novio fijo!"

"Si, yo y Sam son los únicos que ha tenido una relación real, así que definitivamente no necesitamos tu ayuda!" Le grité e inmediatamente deseé no haberlo hecho. Me miró como Sam y había culpabilidad pintada en su cara.

"Gracias" Carly dijo con sarcasmo.

"Carly lo siento", dije.

"Yo también, yo no quise decir eso, yo no he sidola más feliz," dijo Sam

"Igual, yo no sé por qué he estado tan mal humor últimamente", dije. "¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en los equipos?"

"Sí, no tienen ni siquiera tienes que sobornarnos por el secreto nosotros lo haremos por ti", dijo Sam sonriendo

"Y nosotros realmente vamos a cooperarr", añadí.

"Ok", dijo Carly feliz. Entonces uno de mis compañeros de equipo, Nathan Kress (= P) se acercó a Sam.

"Oye puedo hablar contigo un minuto Bebe?" Bebé? BEBÉ?

"Um ... bueno", dijo Sam.

"Así que estaba pensando tu y ese vestido que podía salir en algún momento, como una cita" Entonces él comenzó a tocarla. TOCANDOLA! y se veía si estabuiera bien con ello. Yo no estaba. "Entonces tal vez podríamos pasar por mi casa y pasar el rato, sin el vestido"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, whoh!" Le dije. "para"

_"Esto no te conserna Benson!" me dijo_

"Sí, Frednerd!" Sam dijo. Que me fui y di la vuelta de la esquina a ver a Jenny. Su verdadero nombre es Jennette (En las sabias palabras de mis Brittney Spears ... "¡Uy lo hice otra vez"), pero a ella le gusta Jenny. Ella a tenido un enamoramiento obvio en mí desde el año pasado. Ella estaba en el equipo de gimnasia y ahora está en el equipo de porristas. Me sonrió y me acerque a ella.

"Hey Jenny", dije.

* * *

><p><strong>listo dejen sus reviews<strong>


	6. Vencidas

**listo capitulo 6**

* * *

><p>Mire a Freddie en su casillero el lunes. Me preguntaba lo que él y la desagradable Jenny hisieron el fin de semana. Ella era una puta total, sin embargo, muy flexible, lo que significa que probablemente sería una alegría de muchas maneras diferentes. Esto me molesta. Yo era flexible y que sería una alegría así como ella . Yo soy bonita también, y esta nuevo atundo debe atraer a Freddie. Tenía el pelo rizado, por supuesto, bajo un gorro de lana negro. Yo tenía unos pantalones muy cortos y una sudadera sin hombro que tenía Betty Boop en él. Yo también tenía mis zapatillas de tacón. Esto era lo más cercano a mí que he vestido con casi una semana.<p>

Todas las niñas en el mundo han visto "Mean Girl" verdad? Bueno, Katie hizo su propio conjunto de reglas. El lunes usted puede añadir su propio estilo. Los miércoles nos ponemos vestidos y faldas, los pantalones no se permiten que, para mí, es totalmente estúpido. Los viernes nos ponemos de color rosa, por supuesto, me molesta. El rosa es el color que menos me gusta, es tan femenino y débil. De todos modos vi a Freddie y yo corrí hacia él.

"Oye Fredd:" Yo estaba a punto de llamarlo Freddie necesitaba un apodo rápido. Yo nunca le diré por qué siempre necesito un apodo para él, no tiene por qué saber todo. "Fredichuni"

"Hey Sam, ¿cómo fue tu cita con Nate ir?" -preguntó de repente, ¿eran celos? Probablemente no.

"Ok, me mostró a su casa terminamos con la película", respondí.

"Oh", dijo

"¿Y cómo fue la tuya con Jenny?" Le pregunté al cabo de unos pocos momentos incómodos.

"Estubo bien, me dio un beso en la mejilla después de que me la deje en , su casa es enorme! También su cuarto" la última parte chocó con algo en mí, se fue a su habitación, donde habría una cama. Eso es todo, yo sólo tenía que ser espontánea y preguntar.

"¿Tuvieron relaciones sexuales?" Le pregunté y me sorprendí al escuchar Freddie preguntar lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté

"Sólo tienes que responder a la pregunta", dijo con impaciencia

"No ,tu responde primero !"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque te pregunté primero!"

"En realidad nos preguntamos, al mismo tiempo"

"Bueno, yo todavía podría romperte la cara"

"¿Podrías?" ¿Qué era esto? Él sabía que podía matarlo si quería.

"Yo sí puedo!"

"Alguna vez pensaste que puede que te permite ganarme?" Lo miro, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

"Hola chicos", dijo Carly.

"¿Qué?" Yo le digo a él haciendo caso omiso de Carly.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que tu me has oído, Puckett" Yo sabía que el no podía derrotarme y yo lo iba a demostrarselo, pero había profesores en todas partes. ¡Lo sé! Yo lo reto a unas vencidas. Luego,en la casa de Carly voy a darle una bofetada al tonto y hacerle recordar de quién es el jefe.

"vencidas antes de la clase"

"Oh, Dios mío ¿qué es eso", dijo Carly

"Está bien, pero vamos a hacer de esto interesante", dijo y me intrigó.

"El perdedor da a el ganado un masaje de pie y responda a la pregunta y si el ganador no le gusta la respuesta, el perdedor paga el ganador de 30 dólares." Él dijo y me gustó. Yo puse mi mano en frente de él y la sacude.

"¿Cuál es la pregunta?" Carly pregunta, miramos el uno al otro y hisimos caso omiso de ella.

"Vencidas!" Grité y Freddie y Carly me siguieron. Los estudiantes de Ridgeway estaba sorprendente y extrañamente interesados en las vencidas entre mí y Freddie. Todo el mundo siguió hasta la próxima clase y nos pusimos las sillas. Gibby, Wendy, Katie y sus dos seguidoras, Lauren y Kenzy estaban allí. Jenny y Nathan estaban allí también. Freddie hizo su flexión y de estiramiento y tengo que admitir, me encantó cuando tenemos vencidas sólo para eso. Ponemos nuestros codos sobre la mesa y las manos crispadas. Un torrente de recuerdos comienzan y recuerdo la última vez que hicimos esto se llevó a ... besos. Me sonrió, obviamente pensando lo mismo, le devolví la sonrisa.

"¿Estás lista?" Carly pregunta apretando nuestros puños

"Sí", le digo.

"¿Estás listo?" Carly pregunta de nuevo.

"¡Sí!" Freddie dice.

"Empiesa !" ella grita y allí vamos nosotros. Yo no trate duro y es entonces cuando me di cuenta del tonto me esta venciendo. La sala quedó en silencio y vi cámaras saliendo. Traté de más y su mano se acercó a su lado, pero él puso más fuerza en ella y tiró de mi mano cerca de la mesa. Usé todas mis fuerzas ahora, pero no hizo nada, en absoluto. Él ganó. La sala se volvió loco con vítores y palmadas en la espalda pero me quedé sorprendida allí. ¿Era en realidad más fuerte que yo? Después de todos estos años hizo el trabajo a cabo finalmente sus frutos?

"Ok Puckett, sí o no? Y voy a estar esperando a que el masaje en los pies", dijo él a mí. ¡Mierda! Estoy a punto de darle 30 dólares! Saco mi dinero y dárselo a él.

"No", dije.

"Quedate el dinero, me gusta la respuesta", dijo, y me sonrojé a mí misma. Ahora tengo que averiguar lo que hicieron en la habitacon enorme de Jenny con la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>listo dejen sus reviews<strong>


	7. La botella

**listo capitulo 7 perdon por tardarme **

* * *

><p>Carly POV<p>

Ha pasado un mes y medio de escuela y las cosas no son lo mismo por aquí, o conmigo Freddie y Sam. Para empezar han estado tan ocupados y casi nunca nos vemos. Yo sólo los veo durante los ensayos de iCarly y el show del viernes. Bueno, yo no debería decir nosotros, porque Sam y Freddie están juntos todo el tiempo, sin mí. Se juntan con las porristas y los atletas tontos. Gibby se ha convertido en un verdadero tarado. Él ha coqueteando con mígo, junto con otras chicas de mi clase en numerosas ocasiones.

Toda la escuela tiene este sitio de chismes, sólo para las porristas y los jugadores de fútbol sobre quién va a terminar con quién. Con toda honestidad me ha sorprendido que Sam y Freddie todavía no están juntos. Algunas personas piensan que Gibby no va a andar con una porrista, pero va a acabar conmigo en su lugar. Sí, tal vez cuando el viejo Gibby dulce regresa y este tarado no este en su lugar. Algunos creen que Nathan, que no funcionó con Sam, va a terminar con Jenny. Algunas personas piensan que Katie va a conseguir a este chavo en el equipo de fútbol llamado Jason. Había de todo tipo de parejas para escojer. Lo curioso era, Sam y Freddie son las principales personas de allí.

Pares de Sam

Freddie (la primera)

Nathan

Derek

León

Gibby

Alex

David

Pares de Freddie

Sam (la primera)

Jenny

Katie

Wendy (sí, ella estaba en el club de teatro, pero la abandonó cuando habia un lugar abierto en el equipo de las animadoras)

Lauren

Kenzy

Rebecca

Yo sólo voy en el sitio cuando estoy totalmente aburrido, por es voy a la página 22/5 no del todo 24/7. Es raro salir con Freddie y Sam. Se ríen de las cosas más al azar y afirman que es una broma. Freddie esta siempre, siempre ejercitandose, que me vuelve loca, casi tanto como Sam siempre viendose en el espejo. Cuando vamos a Licuados Locos, Sam tiene el máschico de los batido y no se los termina. Ella dice que ella está cuidando su peso. Por un lado, es imposible para ella ganar el peso y lo sé porque cuando comía como un cerdo, era tan flaca. Freddie siempre ordena el mas grande licuado que podría tener y siempre de alguna manera se toma el resto del de Sam. Me olvidé por completo por qué.Ellos utilizan palabras como "burbujeante" y "totalmente" todo el tiempo. ¿Qué diablos es burbujeante? La peor parte es, si un compañero de fútbol entra a Licuados Locos, que totalmente me dejan! Y yo no tengo a nadie más para pasar el rato. Es curioso, ser una estrella famosa web, se podría pensar que tenía más amigos, ¿no?

Así que es receso y veo algunos de las animadoras con algunos de los deportistas afuera. Eran Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Wendy, Nathan, Jenny, Derek y Katie. Katie había abandonado a sus seguidores Lauren y Kenzy. Todavía estaban en el equipo juntas, pero Katie salía con Sam, Wendy, y Jenny ahora. ¿O debería decir Sammy. Sus amigas de porra la llaman Sammy por lo que su nombre termina en un "ie" o el sonido "y". Tome un profundo respirp y me acerque a ellos. Aquí voy.

"Hey, chicos", les digo con alegría. Todos ellos me miran un poco confundidos.

"Um…hola Carls" Sam dice y luego todo el mundo empezó a echarse a reír como las hienas.

"Um hay algo raro con mi nombre?" Pregunte

"No, pero había un idiota que trató de conseguir una cita con estas nenas aquí", dijo Freddie

"Sí, como si hubiera una oportunidad ", dijo Sam moviendose de un tirón su pelo sobre su hombro.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conesto?" Pregunto

"Ninguno de nosotros se acordó de su nombre, así que sólo le llamamos Carl" Gibby dijo ellos se rieron de nuevo, no me parece de lo más divertido

"Que perdedor!" Jenny dijo entre risas.

"Ja, ja, sí" le digo con torpeza. Se calman por fin. ¿Es eso lo que hicieron todo el almuerzo? Se burlan de la gente?

"Hey Freddie, ¿puedes hacerlo?" -Preguntó Sam. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

"Sí, Nathan, ¿puedes?" Jenny le preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto!" Nathan dijo. Entonces todos se pusieron en posición de lagartigas. Sam se sentó en Freddie, Wendy se sentó en Gibby, Katie se sentó en Derek y Jenny se sentó en Nathan.

"Yo Carly, puede realizar un seguimiento, contar el número de flexiones que podemos hacer", dijo Derek.

"Um ... ok" le digo. "Preparados, listos, aora" los cuatro chicos hicieron lagartijas con las chicas que sentadas en ellos. Conté cuántas hicieron. Luego, lentamente, comenzaron a decelerarse. Gibby especial. Él fue el primero en bajar después de 23 flexiones de brazos.

"Oh, vamos Gibby!" Wendy dijo. Entonces Natán parecía un poco débil, pero se mantuvo arriba. Fue sorprendentemente Derek, que descendió despues a las 36.

"No te preocupes Derek", dijo Katie. "Mientras que no pierdas la próxima vez" Después de él,fue Nathan, no pasó mucho tiempo para queterminara a las 40. Freddie era fuerte y siguió su camino Sam allí sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

"Vamos Freddie", dice ella y él sigue en marcha. Ya estaba en setenta flexiones. ochenta ... noventa ... fue a las cien flexiones , cuando finalmente se canso, pero no se cayó hasta que ya estaba en ciento veintisiete con todo el mundo apoyandandolos, incluso yo. Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó. Así que esto es lo que es pasar el rato con los chicos populares.

"Eres como, totalmente increíble Freddie!" Wendy dijo

"Oye, ¿quieren jugar a la botella?" Katie pregunto sosteniendo una botella vacía que una vez tuvo ... cerveza? Beben?

"¿De dónde sacaste la botella?" Le le pregunte

"Chillax Carly tenía la cerveza de raíz en ella", dijo Sam, y se reían mientras se sonrojaba "¿Qué tan grave sería si se tratara de una botella de cerveza de todos modos?" ¿Ella me pregunta eso?

"Sí, hay algo acerca de la sensación que se obtiene, es burbujeante!" Jenny dijo. Apuesto a que es yo pensaba sin saber todavía lo que están diciendo.

"Ok vamos a jugar o no?" Wendy le preguntó.

"Duh!" Jenny dijo. Yo no estaba seguro, pero me acordé de que estaba haciendo esto para estar con Sam y Freddie. Nos sentamos en un círculo. Yo estaba al lado de Sam y Gibby. Él fue el primero en ir y que aterrizó en Jenny. Ellos se besaron unos buenos cinco segundos por lo menos y me sorprendió. Yo no sabía que iba a ser una sesión de besos, apenas conozco a esta gente. Miro a Sam y Freddie, y decidi quedarme.

"Ok!" Nathan dijo. "Me toca a mí!"Le dio la vuelta la botella y que aterrizó en Wendy que sonrió y le dio un beso un poco largo. Luego fue Katie dio la vuelta y la botella cayó sobre Freddie. Fácilmente se levantó y la besó, con la lengua añado. Miré a Sam, quien se reía de los dos, creo que es todo muy divertido. Buena diversión llena de gérmenes inofensivos. Luego fue el turno de Derek que hizo un trompo. Entonces empezó a desacelerarse y, finalmente, aterrizar en ... MI Actuar de manera fría, que no es gran cosa, es sólo un beso. A pesar de que no conozco a este chico. "Yo realmente no conozco a este chico! Todo lo que sé de él es que su nombre es Derek y él está en el equipo de fútbol! " Pensé para mis adentros.

"Whoo vamos Shay!" Freddie dijo y Sam se rio Derek se acercó a mí. "Actuar de manera genial para Sam fresco, acto de manera genial para Freddie! Ok Inclínate, ok bueno. TIENE le huele la boca a doritos Puedo saborear el queso de NAChO! Me aparté y vomitaba casi, pero no lo demostró. Wendy giró y cayó en Gibby.

"GIB-BAY!" dijo y isieron una secion de besos. No sé lo que ese sentimiento era, eran ... celos? Sé que me gusta Gibby un poco, pero no me esperaba a sentir celos! Jenny giró y aterrizó sobre Derek. Se besaron y cuando se alejó Jenny tenía una mirada extraña en su cara que era una mezcla de diversión y entretenimiento. Yo sé por qué, a pesar de que tenía aliento de Doritos, no era un mal besador.

"¿Comiste Doritos?" Jenny le preguntó. "Puedo probar" y se humedeció los labios.

"Ok Freddie tu turno!" Katie dijo. Lo más difícil de hilar. Seguía dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Por último, más lenta cerca de Wendy y se detuvo justo entre mí y Sam.

"TRI-BESO!" gritaron. ¿Qué diablos es un tri beso? Freddie se beso con Sam y todo el mundo iso sonidos de 'Ooh'. Luego se acercó y se beso con migo . Fue raro besar a Freddie, pero debo confesar que cuando digo que, después de todos estos años había perfeccionado. 'Ok, cuando aterriza en los medios besas a las , tiene sentido "fue lo que pensaba. "Pero ¿por qué se llama un tri -beso? ' Me pregunté a mí misma. Pronto me di la respuesta cuando Sam me miró y me dio un beso, una en la que no me esperaba. 'Oh, triángulo de besos. Eso era demasiado raro, yo no creo que nunca quieren sentarse con las porristas y los jocks de nuevo.


	8. Hisopos de Stacy

Freddie POV

Sam y yo nos fuimos a su apartamento y nos reímos de un perdedor.

"Um ditcupen (disculpen) ustedes son Tham (Sam) Puckett y Freddie Betson (Benson)?" , dijo una perdedora

"No,somos Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson", dijo Sam

"Oh Mi Dios amo su WEBTHOW (WebShow) Mi nombre ets Thasy (es Stacy) y veo todos los días iCarly!" dijo

"Um ... gracias Stacy?" Me dijo.

"Nos conocimos antes , yo etspa(estaba) en la WebiCon y vine y los pi (vi) para ser un pasante para su thow (show)"

"Mira Stacy tenemos que ir", dijo Sam.

"¡Esperen! Les hice alpo(algo)!" Stacy dijo. Sam y Freddie se miraron y esperaron. Stacy sacó dos grandes ramos de hisopos de algodón. Sam y Freddie se echaron a reír.

"¿Son hisopos de algodón ...?" Me eché a reír.

"Yep creo que son!" Sam dijo burlándose de Stacy me hace reír más.

"Um, no creo que burlarse de mi repalo es divertido", pero esto nod hizo reír más. "¡Oh Tham tu tiene un poco ... eh ... dejame" Ella tomó un hisopo de oído y empeso a limpiar el oído de Sam. Sam se detuvo por completo y se mantuvo congelada.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" -Preguntó Sam y yo me pare de reir

"Chica ,saca ese hisopo del oído de Sam!" Me dijo.

"Esta un poco sucio", dijo Stacy como si fuera normal. Sam le tomó la mano y la apartó de su oreja.

"¿Sabes que cantidad de loca eres!" Sam dijo enojado.

"No queremos los hisopos en nuestros oídos y no los queremos en ramos tampoco "le dije.

"Um ethuthe son Tham Puckett y Freddie Betos?" Sam se burló

"Oh, me encanta iCarly y yome sinto delante de una computadora viendolos a ustedes todo el tiempo pod queno tengo una vida! Yo no tengo un novio! Mi afición eds lad elaboración de lconsas con itsotos de algodón"Dije burandome igual que Sam

"Es una buena cosa que no vaa a nuestra escuela porque la arunariamos!" Sam dijo

"Ruinar qué? No hay nada más que echar a perder!" He dicho y Sam y yo nos echamos a reír cuando Stacy comenzó a llorar.

"ODIO iCarly!" -sollozó.

"Sí, porque no hay mas fans de iCarly por ahí", dijo Sam sarcasticamente y Stacy salió como un rayo, pero regresó a decir una última cosa.

"Espero que su feliz con upedes mipos Pero sopo pada le to depa utedesn lon jas pedores pesonas- en el Univerth entero!" (Pero, solo para que los sepan, ustedes son las peores personas del Universo entero)

"¡Qué fenómeno!" Sam dijo.

"Así que Sam, quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo"

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno para empesar tu te estas poniendo muy ardiente y burbujeante"Yo dije

"¡Lo sé! Tu también estas muy ardiente", dijo Sam.

"Sí, lo sé. Así que los dos somos ardientes , ¿por qué no estar ardientes ... juntos?" Freddie dijo.

"Por ejemplo, una pareja?" dijo Sam

"Sí"

"Duh!" y ella me besó. Justo en ese momento lo que Stacy dijo estaba en mi mente. Ustedes chicos son las peodes personas en el Univertho. Me reí un poco, pero me detuvo y pense "¿es cierto?"

"Que pasa bebe?" -Preguntó Sam.

"¿Crees que es cierto?" Pido y suspira ella y apoyarse en la puerta de mi apartamento.

"Tu has estado pensando en eso también, ¿eh", dijo

"Sí"

"No sé, quiero decir, ella metió un hisopo en mi oído", señaló Sam.

"Sí, pero hemos cambiado un poco, no?" Le pregunte

"Un poco ,trata demasiado", dijo ella y me reí. "Incluso la forma en que hablamos es diferente, pero eso no significa que nuestro cambio es malo"

"Sí, recuerdo la primera vez que nos sentamos con ellos en lugar de Carly?"

"Sí, estábamos empezando a entrar en porrismo y fútbol"

_"Vamos a ir con Carly", dijo Sam._

_"Voy calmate!" Yo le dije vimos Carly sentado con Wendy cuando alguien llama a nuestros nombres. Nos volteamos a ver a Nathan, Gibby, Derek, Katie, Lauren, y Kenzy._

_"¿Qué quieren?" Sam dijo._

_"No sé", respondí y nos fuimos dejando a Carly y Wendy confudidas_

_"Hola chicos!" Katie dijo._

_"Siéntate hermano", dijo Derek. Y así lo hicimos. Sam sacó su teléfono y envio un mensaje de texto a Carly diciéndole lo que está pasando._

_" lo primero que quiero decir es que hay un espacio abierto en el equipo. Rebecca decidió que ella no quiere volver a hacerlo"_

_"Oh, eso es todo?" -Preguntó Sam._

_"No queremos estar con ustedes"_

_"¿Por qué?" Freddie preguntó _

_"Porque ustedes son geniales!"_

_"¿Desde cuándo?" -Preguntó Sam_

_"Desde que te uniste al equipo de porristas!" Kenzy dijo_

_"Y desde que te uniste a el equipo de fútbol", dijo Gibby_

_"Y ya que ustedes se pusieron ardientes", dijo Lauren. Nos gusta el último. Nunca se pensó de nosotros como ardientes. Tratamos de actuar como si lo oieramos todo el tiempo_

_"Ya sabemos que estamos ardientes", dijo Sam_

_"Sí, nosotros no necesitamos que nos digan" yo dije_

_"Bueno, me alegro de que tengas un poco de confianza", dijo Nathan a Sam. "Y si todavía quieres probarlo conmigo ... yo estaría encantado de ayudarte en la cama"_

_"No, Nathan", dijo Sam._

_"¿Por qué no? Freddie tuvo relaciones sexuales con Jenny!" Nathan MINTIÓ. Yo estaba estupefacto y yo no podía creer que dije eso._

_"Tuviste relaciones sexuales con ella?" -Preguntó Sam_

_"No, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?" Le pregunté a Nathan_

_"Ok, eso es todo, te puedes quedar aquí Benson voy con Carly", dijo Sam y se fue._

"No me hablaste una semana antes de que finalmente me creyeras", dije

"Sí, lo sé, luego eso sucedio"

_"Sam!" Llamé_

_"Tengo que ir a clase Benson" gritó detrás de mí_

_"SAM!" Le llame y corrió tras ella. La abracé contra la pared. Ella se retorció pero le aprete las manos._

_"¡Suéltame!" dijo_

_"No hasta que me escuches!" Me dijo. "No tuve relaciones sexuales con Jenny, está bien!"_

_"Ah, sí? ¿Qué te detiene? Su invitación a su habitación? y su cuerpo delgado? Su pelo perfecto y cuerpo delgado?"_

_"No lo que me detuvo eras tu!" cuando le dije finalmente dejó de pelear _

_"¿Qué quieres decir?" -me preguntó_

_"Yo estaba pensando en ti todo el tiempo durante nuestra cita", le dije. Lo siguiente que supe era de sus labios en los míos._

"Lástima que no estaban preparados para una relación todavía" le dije.

"Pero ahora estamos, ¿no?" Pido

"Ven aquí Benson", dijo y me besó. Eso sería un sí.

Más A/N- flash back en el próximo capítulo. Vas a saber lo que realmente les cambió por el capítulo diez. Espero que te haya gustado! El dos por uno especial, continúa! R & R!


	9. recuerdos

**Perdón encerio por tardarme ….**

Sam POV

Todavía estábamos en el pasillo besándose y luego pensé un poco más, eramos realmente tan malos. Me aparté de Freddie.

"¿Qué te pasa", dijo Freddie.

"Stacy", dije

"¿Somos realmente tan horribles? ¿Cuándo cambiamos?"

" No lo sé, ni me acuerdo de cambiar"

"Yo tampoco, yo me acuerdo de cómo Carly loca fue cuando empezamos a llegar tarde a iCarly"

"Sí que estaba cabreado"

Flash back

"¿Dónde diablos estaban ustedes?" Carly le preguntó. Me sentí como si estuviera recibiendo una lección de un maestro. No es de mi madre, por supuesto, ya que la única vez que recibe una conferencia de ella fue cuando me comi su jamón.

"Um estábamos ... eh ... en una práctica de fútbol de emergencia", tartamudeó Freddie.

"Y tú estabas?" Carly le preguntó mirándome

"encuentro de porra

"Qué conveniente que tanto sucedió en el mismo día, al mismo tiempo", dijo Carly no creyendo. Freddie y yo intercambiamos miradas. "Ustedes llegaron tarde para iCarly lo menos que pueden hacer es decirme la verdad!"

"Bueno la verdad es Fredbag y yo estabamos hablando", dije

"¿Sobre qué?" Carly preguntó.

"Nuestra relación" cuando Freddie dijo eso la ira de Carly se había ido,

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿van a salir ahora?" Carly preguntó con entusiasmo

"No, decidimos con porra y el fútbol y iCarly, no era el momento adecuado"

"Pero si pensamos que podemos manejar todas las cosas a la vez podemos pensar en salir"

"Oh, bueno, simplemente no lleguen tarde nunca más!" Carly dijo.

Fin Flash Back

"Es una lástima que no fue la última vez"

Flash Back

"Chicos!" Carly dijo.

"Carly!" Sam y Freddie, dijeron burlándose de ella un poco más

"¿Por qué llegaron tarde!" Carly le preguntó

"Ok, así que yo Jenny y Wendy fuimos al centro comercial, y que no adivinas quien vimos! Katie! Ella estaba con los chicos!" le dije.

"Así que todo empezó a pasar el rato y que íbamos a regresar aquí, pero algunos tontos , no sé Carly comenzó a coquetear con Sammy!" Freddie continuó

"Entonces él comenzó a coquetear con Katie, Wendy, y Jenny! Así que después de los chicos asustaron al pequeño tonto, nos fuimos a licuados locos", dije

"Todos se reían y yo y los chicos nos preguntabamos quién era el más fuerte en el equipo, así que tuvimos una compe de lagartijas", dijo Freddie.

"compe de lagartijas ?" Carly le preguntó

"Un competencia de lagartijas duh!" Le dije

"Así que tuvimos una y Nathan GANO puedes creer eso?"

"Pero estubiste cerca"

"De todos modos, seguimos , y no sé,se perdio la noción del tiempo"

"Pero-" Mi teléfono sono.

"Un segundo", dijo Sam. "¿Hola? Omg hey!" Luego se volvió a Freddie. "Es Jenny!"

"Hey Jenny!" Freddie dijo Carly se quedó allí con la boca abierta.

"Freddie dice hey! De ninguna manera! Sí que hemos terminado con iCarly! Ok nos vemos pronto!" Sam puso fin a la llamada y se dirigió a Freddie. "Jenny dice que tiene algo totalmente burbujeante!"

"¿Quieres decir?" Freddie empezó a decir

"Sí!" Sam dijo.

"Estoy dentro", dijo Freddie. "hasta luego Carly"

"Bye Carls!" Sam dijo, y ambos Freddie y Sam se fueronriendo.

Fin Flash back

"Algo pasó entre estos dos incidentes", dijo Sam

"Sí, tenemos que averiguar lo que pasó y ver si era un buen cambio o un cambio malo después de todo" Freddie concluyó. Los dos se sentaron allí en el pasillo del edificio de apartamentos pensando acerca de lo que podría haber sucedido cuando, finalmente, recordaron.


End file.
